The present invention relates generally to communications systems, and more specifically to a network management system for OSI (Open Systems Interconnection) reference models.
According to the OSI management standards, the resources of a communications network that are supervised and controlled are called "managed objects" and defined in terms of their attributes using the formal descriptions prescribed by the international standards ISO/IEC DP 10165-1, 10165-2 and 10165-3. In a network management system, a database known as "management information base" must be created for the management of the attributes of various managed objects that are distributed throughout a communications network.